Best Friends?
by Yashachan
Summary: Eiko meets a new friend in Lindblum, but is she really a good friend?


"Best Friends?"  
a Final Fantasy IX Fanfic  
  
This is a fanfic of how Eiko meets a little girl in Lindblum, and become friends. But is this girl hiding something from  
Eiko?  
  
____  
  
Eiko, she was now living with Regent Cid and Hilda up in Lindblum Castle. She loved to walk around town, and spend time  
at the Tantalus' Hideout. Oh, of course the thieves like Eiko, but...  
  
"Ooo, does that clock ever get broken? Does it ever annoy you while you're trying to sleep?" Eiko asked.  
  
"...I have a feeling she's been eating Lady Hilda's Shortcake again... the twirp is bouncing off the walls." Blank whispered to  
Marcus.  
  
Eiko turned around to her "Uncle Blank" she quirked a brow.  
  
"Did you say something Uncle Blank?" She asked.  
  
Blank looked at Marcus, then back to Eiko shaking his head trying his best to hide what he said. "N-no. Of course not!"  
  
Marcus interrupted, "Why don't you go meet some kids your age, Eiko-chan? I'm sure you get bored hanging around old  
farts like us all day, huh?"  
  
"WHO YA CALLING 'OLD'?!" Blank Yelled at his Companion.  
  
"Ehh.. " Marcus just rubbed the back of his head nervously as he chuckled.  
  
"F-figure of speech?" He studdered.  
  
"Alright Uncle Blank, See you later then!" Eiko said as she waved to Blank and Marcus, and she skipped out of the hideout.  
  
____  
  
Eiko trotted along the Business Area, she had some money from Uncle Cid, she wanted to spend. "I wonder what I should  
buy?" Eiko thought.  
  
"Maybe something for Zidane and Dagger. I haven't seen them for a long time." So Eiko made her way to the Item Store humming  
to herself happily.  
  
____  
  
"Could you PLEASE let me go just this once? I-I'll pay you back tomorrow, I PROMISE." A small voice pleaded.  
  
"No, means no you annoying twit.. if you don't leave this store, I'll kick you out MYSELF, no money, no item, NO DEAL, GET IT?"  
The clerk yelled at the girl, he looked very red in the face, either it was hot, which it was, or... he was steamed. Steamed most likely.  
  
"Excuse me." Eiko interrupted. She placed down 15 gil on the table.   
  
"Is that enough for the item?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, thank you." The clerk swooped up the money.  
  
The little red mage turned around to Eiko smiling.  
  
"Thank you. My name's Sou, what's your's?" She asked.  
  
"Eiko Carol, But just Eiko." Eiko Replied.  
  
"Good to meet'cha Eiko!" Sou shoke Eiko's hand heartedly.  
  
____  
  
Eiko and Sou exited the Item Shop, but was soon stopped by Sou's excited voice.  
  
"Are you the Eiko who's Regent Cid's adopted DAUGHTER?!"  
  
"Y-yes.." Eiko was surprised by this.  
  
"I never seen inside the castle, I never even stepped out of Lindblum, I've always been here." Sou said.  
  
"Wow. before I was adopted, I was alot like you. I'm from Madain Sari, The Summoners' Tribe." Eiko replied.  
  
"Well, can we go see the castle?! I REALLY wanna see it!" Sou Interrupted.  
  
"S-sure." Eiko nodded.  
  
____  
  
As they entered the castle gates. Sou gasped with awe, but somehow, it seems a little TOO dramatic. Eiko noticed this.  
  
"Um... wanna see my room?" Eiko asked nervously.  
  
"Sure, sure, in aminute I wanna look around s'more!" Sou said uninterested, she was quite in awe of the... fountain?  
  
"U-um where do you want to go?" Eiko asked.  
  
____  
  
Vivi, was visiting Lindblum as well, he was bored always at Alexandria, nothing new was happening, and it'd be  
five weeks until the next "I want to be your Canary" play was going to be shown at the Castle Theatre. So he suggested  
to himself that maybe he should visit Eiko and some of his old friends of Tantalus.   
  
While, back at the castle, Sou was skipping along the castle bugging the Guards, and while all this making Eiko very  
annoyed and not to mention tired.  
  
"Huuuhh.. " She sighed tired. "Aren't you getting tired of the castle now?"   
  
"NO WAY!" Sou replied. "This is just too much fun!"  
  
Sou continued to skip around the castle, a very tired Eiko following from behind.  
  
  
____  
  
Vivi was now just entering the castle, as he was then pushed, and fell over to the ground, like always, by a skipping girl.  
Eiko saw this, and stopped to help Vivi up.  
  
"Sorry Vivi, Sou's just excited about being in the castle for the first ti--..."  
  
"SOU DEAR! Come on, my shift's over we can go home now." A soldier cried to her... daughter?  
  
Sou sighed dissapointed and turned to her father. "Yes daddy..." She replied, and turned to Eiko.  
  
"Sorry, Eiko, I -have- been to this castle before, my Daddy is a soldier here, I just wanted to spend time with the Regent's Daughter,  
I wanted to be popular like some girls I know." She appologized sadly.  
  
"... Well, it's ok Sou." Eiko forgave.  
  
Sou left with her father, glancing back at Eiko sadly.  
  
Vivi though, placed his hand on Eiko's shoulder as he nervously said, "It's ok Eiko, I-if you want to, can we look around the castle?"  
  
Eiko smiled and nodded, as the two friends started their jog.  
  
  
____  
  
Eiko didn't see Sou for a long time after that day, just goes to show you, some may say that they're your friend, but true  
friends don't like you for what you got, but what you are.  
  
____  
  
Ok, so it turned out corny at the end, ^^; But I really like the Eiko/Vivi coupling, they're just too cute. ;.;  
  



End file.
